onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 33
Volume 33 is titled "DAVY BACK FIGHT!!". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover has a red background, and the title logo is red (fading from white), light blue, and cyan. The author's name is printed in cyan. On the front, Luffy and Foxy stand in the front in their boxing attire. Pickles, Porche and Monda are on the right while Hamburg and Capote are on the left, with Big Pan behind them all. Other Foxy Pirates can be seen cheering on the coast of Long Ring Long Land in the background, and Itomimizu rides Chuchun, who flies across the sky at the top. The image border is cyan as well, and the top of the border is on fire. On the spine, Foxy is featured, and the skull logo is colored pansy purple. For the volume illustration on page 3, the top half of an angry/serious Luffy is shown. Author's Notes |} Chapters *306. : Foxy and Luffy agree to have a Davy Back Fight, and the Donut Race is prepared. *307. : The Donut Race is in full swing as the two crews attempt to sabotage each other, with the Straw Hats eventually taking the lead. *308. : The Straw Hat Pirates stop fighting the Foxy Pirates as their team nears the finish line. *309. : The Foxy Pirates win the Donut Race due to Foxy using his Devil Fruit powers to slow the Straw Hats, and Chopper is taken by the Foxy Pirates. The second round, the Groggy Ring, then starts. *310. : Zoro and Sanji compete in the Groggy Ring against the undefeated champions, the Groggy Monsters. *311. : The Groggy Monsters use unfair tactics, forcing Zoro and Sanji to collaborate against them. *312. : Hamburg and Pickles are defeated, and Zoro and Sanji win the Groggy Match. *313. : The Straw Hats reclaim Chopper as Luffy prepares to fight Foxy in the third round. *314. : The fight between Afro Luffy and Foxy begins. *315. : Foxy pulls several tricks on Luffy as he leads him to his secret room. *316. : Luffy continues fighting despite being beaten down. Foxy brings him to a room full of mirrors and unveils his ultimate weapon. SBS Notes *The "monsters" in Chapter 299 are based off the Brocken Effect in Germany. *Tashigi's birthday is decided. *The sources of Enel's attack names are revealed. ONE PIECE Grand reveal of the rough drafts!! ONE PIECE Grand reveal of the rough drafts!! (ONE PIECE ネーム大公開！！) is an extra segment series that can be found in volumes between chapters, where a couple of pages from the author's rough drafts for the series are revealed. This volume includes part 21. Part 21 (page 146) This is a rough draft of page 16-17 from Chapter 298 of Volume 32. The final product looks nearly identical to this draft. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 226-231. *Total number of fan submissions featured: 41 (+2 mailing address posters) Grand Prize: Toripu トリプ (Kyoto, Japan) Volume Extras *Titled Coloring book segment ぬりえコーナー, a self-colorable version of the cover for Chapter 317 is provided on page 186. Trivia * On the center lower half of the inside back cover to this volume, you can find Pandaman on a hang glider and a large fish emerging from the sea below him. This is a continuation of an easter egg series that has been featured on the alternate back covers of volumes 25-70. *This is the only volume to not be named after a chapter it contains. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 33 pl:Tom 33 Category:One Piece Volumes